


Dans un rayon de lune

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Royai - Freeform, parce que c'est la seule sorte de thérapie que ces deux là peuvent avoir, roy et riza parlent de leur trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: Quatre mois après avoir commencé à travailler pour le Lieutenant-Colonel, Riza apprend quelque chose à propos de ses cauchemars.Royai.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Dans un rayon de lune

**Author's Note:**

> Personnellement, je pense que Roy et Riza ne se connaissait pas très bien avant de travailler ensemble,après Ishval. J'aime beaucoup penser à la façon dont ils ont du commencer à s'habituer l'un à l'autre, donc voici une idée à propos de ça!

La première fois que Riza entendit un cri, elle se releva sur son lit en un instant.

Cela n’avait été qu’un son bref, si faible que Riza ne l’aurait pas entendu si elle avait été endormie. Mais il provenait de la chambre à sa gauche, où dormait son supérieur; alors bien qu’on fût au milieu de la nuit, elle jeta immédiatement ses couvertures sur les côtés et tendit le bras vers son pistolet. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et elle n’était pas familière avec cette chambre d’hôtel, mais elle n’eut pas à tâtonner longtemps pour le trouver : elle l’avait laissé délibérément sur sa table de nuit, prêt à être saisit en cas d’urgence.

Ce n’était pas de la paranoïa, se répéta Riza en posant ses pieds sur le sol sans un bruit, mais de la prudence. Ils étaient ici pour la première mission du Colonel en dehors de East City, et il avait été envoyé traquer un fugitif dans une ville sur la frontière d’Ishval. « Son nom est bien connu là-bas », avait expliqué le Général Halcrow. « Il n’aurait aucun mal à se faire écouter. »

Riza n’avait pas aimé cela du tout. Son nom était connu certes; mais il était loin d’être apprécié. En quatre mois à être l’adjudante du Colonel, elle n’avait jamais réellement eu à intervenir en tant que garde du corps, et elle aurait préféré garder cela ainsi.

Mais dieu sait que l’univers suivait rarement ce qu’elle préférait.

Riza se mit debout lentement, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer son matelas. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu’à ce que son bras tendu rencontre la porte reliant sa chambre à celle du Colonel, et posa sa main sur la poignée. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Elle expira un coup, puis ouvrit la porte d’un coup brusque, brandissant son pistolet devant elle.

La porte s’écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit fracassant. Riza avança en jetant de coups d’œil rapides autour d’elle. Ses yeux commençaient à s’habituer à l’obscurité : elle aperçut la forme du lit, les rideaux devant une fenêtre, un bureau. Mais elle ne sentait aucun mouvement, ne voyait aucune silhouette ; tout ce qu’elle entendit fut une exclamation de surprise provenant du lit et un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui tombait sur un matelas. Elle tourna la tête en direction des bruits.

« Colonel, vous allez bien? »

Un bruissement de couverture lui répondit, accompagné d’un grincement de matelas.

« Mon dieu, Hawkeye...oui, tout va bien. »

Riza vu la forme du Colonel se détacher de celle du lit lorsqu’il s’assit. Elle ne pouvait pas discerner son visage, mais selon sa voix, elle lui avait fait peur.

Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et une étincelle apparue de nulle part, semblant flotter dans les airs. Elle se transforma rapidement en une flamme qui dévoila les doigts et le bras tendu du Colonel. Riza détourna la tête en plissant les yeux. Du feu dans la noirceur totale ne faisait qu’aveugler le regard et créer des ombres plus sombres ; le Colonel n’en était-il pas conscient?

« Tout va bien, Lieutenant, » il répéta. Sa voix se voulait rassurante, mais son souffle était haché comme s’il venait de courir. « Comme vous pouvez voir, il n’y a personne ici. »

Riza balaya la chambre du regard, profitant de la lueur vacillante de la flamme. Ses deux mains étaient toujours sur son pistolet.

« J’ai entendu un bruit de ma chambre, Monsieur. »

Riza s’attendait à une explication, mais le Colonel resta silencieux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard. La lumière des flammes projetait de larges ombres au-dessus de son nez et de ses joues, lui donnant un air lugubre.

« Ce…ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, » dit-il finalement à voix basse. « Désolé. »

Un mauvais rêve. La bouche de Riza s’entrouvrit sous le coup de la réalisation.

Oh.

Elle baissa lentement son pistolet, maudissant de nouveau la flamme qu’avait créé le Colonel. Elle sentait ses joues commencer à brûler, et elle n’avait nulle envie qu’il voie son expression.

D’un coup, elle trouvait cela ridicule d’avoir débarqué dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

Mais…était-ce une pointe d’embarrassement qu’elle avait perçu dans la voix du Colonel lors de sa dernière phrase?

Même si c’était le cas, elle avait peu envie de s’éterniser pour le découvrir. Elle s’excusa avec formalité, lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Quelques instants plus tard, la lueur sous la porte s’éteignit, et le silence retomba.

\---

La deuxième fois que Riza entendit un cri, la nuit suivante, elle eut un moment d’hésitation.

Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son bon sens prenne le dessus. C’était un vrai hurlement, cette fois-ci, suffisant pour faire dresser les poils de ses bras. Elle se doutait de ce qui avait pu le causer ; mais le danger qui planait sur le Colonel était aussi important d’hier (plus important, en réalité : après une journée à vagabonder dans la ville, les gens avait dû apprendre que le Flame Alchemist était ici), et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser son supérieur se faire attaquer alors qu’elle était dans la pièce voisine.

Et si elle se ridiculisait de nouveau, et bien, c’était les risques du métier.

Riza se retrouva donc encore une fois à ouvrir à la volée la porte de la chambre du Colonel, son pistolet tendu devant elle, tous ses sens en alerte.

Cette fois-ci, les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant passer un rayon de lune qui projetait un carré lumineux sur le plancher. Grâce à cet éclairage, elle pouvait discerner le reste de la chambre ; le bureau en bois à droite de la porte séparant leurs chambres, le lit double encadré de tables de chevet en face de la porte principale, la commode.

La chambre qui, de nouveau, était vide mise à part du Colonel.

La lune lui permettait de mieux le voir, lui aussi. Cette fois, il était déjà assis sur le lit; le dos courbé en avant, il s’appuyait sur ses deux bras tendus, les mains posées sur le matelas. Lorsque Riza rentra, il lui jeta un regard sans bouger la tête, qui pendait entre ses bras.

C’était la même chose qu’hier. 

Riza relâcha sa respiration ; un mélange de soulagement et d’embarras s’empara d’elle. Elle baissa son pistolet sans rien dire, évitant le regard du Colonel.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Hey, Lieutenant. »

Il fit un petit sourire, comme s’il la saluait au début d’une journée de travail.

Mais le Colonel ne s’était jamais montré au travail dans l’état où il était présentement. La sueur plaquait ses cheveux contre son front, il était hors d’haleine, et ses yeux…Elle avait souvent vu ce regard hanté chez Roy Mustang, mais jamais chez le Lieutenant-Colonel.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé…encore une fois. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l’air hésitant. Il fixa les couvertures devant lui. « Cela risque d’arriver souvent. À l’avenir, vous devriez peut-être prendre une chambre un peu plus loin de la mienne, Lieutenant. »

Cette fois-ci, c’était évident : il y avait de la gêne dans sa voix. Riza fut tellement surprise qu’elle en oublia son propre embarras. Le Colonel était une des personnes les plus assurée qu’elle connaissait; il pouvait se montrer arrogant, paresseux, cynique; mais il n’était pas du genre à se laisser déstabiliser.

« Je serais une bien mauvaise garde du corps si je faisais cela, Monsieur, » elle répondit sans hésiter. Elle n’aimait pas voir le Colonel ainsi : il devrait être en train de se plaindre du matelas d’hôtel ou la taquiner d’être rentrée dans la chambre d’un homme en pleine nuit, plutôt que de fuir son regard et buter sur ses mots.

« De toute façon, vous n’avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. « Vous ne m’avez pas réveillé. »

Le Colonel se figea et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Du mal à dormir? »

La question n’était pas aussi banale qu’elle ne semblait. Riza fixa le plancher.

« Pour la même raison que vous, j’imagine. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un moment, puis Riza détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle savait qu’elle devrait repartir dans sa chambre, à présent. Mais la nuit s’annonçait longue et ennuyeuse, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de souhaiter que ce moment – ce petit oasis de contact, dans un désert de solitude - se prolonge.

Un reflet argenté attira son attention. Le rayon de lune s’était légèrement déplacée vers la gauche, et se reflétait à présent sur la montre de poche de Roy, qui trainait sur le sol à côté de son lit avec le reste de ses vêtements. La seule exception, Riza remarqua, était ses gants, qui étaient sur sa table de chevet. Manifestement, elle n’était pas la seule à être prudente.

« Vous n’avez pas mis de chaise contre votre porte principale comme je vous l’avais recommandé, Monsieur, » remarqua Riza. Cela semblait comme le genre de chose qu’elle devait dire.

Le Colonel hocha la tête d’un air absent. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous en avez aussi à East City? »

Riza ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir une ligne dangereuse.

Depuis qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, le Colonel et elle avaient maintenu un accord tacite d’éviter les sujets trop personnels. La relation qu’ils avaient était étrange : ils s’étaient vus à leurs points le plus bas de leur vie et avaient partagés leurs pires moments avant d’avoir appris à se connaitre. En quittant Ishval, ils connaissaient les plus lourds secrets de l’autre, mais ignorait tout de sa nourriture préférée, ses hobbys, ou son genre de musique.

Ils avaient donc décidé de rétablir une distance afin de pouvoir apprendre à se connaitre comme des collègues ordinaires. Ils étaient rapidement devenus confortable l’un envers l’autre, et Riza n’avait aucun doute qu’ils arriveraient éventuellement à discuter de leur passé; mais il était encore trop tôt pour faire une chose pareille. C’était trop étrange.

Et pourtant…dans cette chambre silencieuse, suspendue dans un rayon de lune, la situation semblait différente. Riza avait l’impression qu’ils étaient au milieu d’un rêve – le bon type de rêve, celui qui fuit la conscience quelques secondes après le réveil – et que rien de ce qu’ils ne pouvaient dire auraient des conséquences sur le monde réel.

Elle espérait que le Colonel n’aurait pas l’idée d’allumer une flamme comme la nuit précédente.

« Oui, ça me fait ça aussi » elle répondit finalement d’une voix douce. « Mais pas aussi fort. Et pas toutes les nuits. »

« Ah oui? »

Riza fit quelques pas et alla s’appuyer contre le bureau en bois. Après un moment d’hésitation, elle posa son pistolet dessus.

« Vous en avez toutes les nuits, vous? »

Le Colonel se laissa aller vers l’arrière et appuya son dos sur sa tête de lit. « Presque. Quand je ne fais rien. »

« Et que faites-vous pour les empêcher? »

Le Colonel eut un petit rire. Riza avait du mal à voir son expression, mais elle pouvait parier qu’il avait son habituel sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous approuveriez de mes méthodes, Lieutenant. Elle implique généralement une certaine quantité d’alcool. »

« Monsieur… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas cela souvent, » il ajouta rapidement d’un ton blasé. « La plupart du temps, je fais juste endurer. »

Riza croisa les bras. Elle tenta de ne pas sonner trop réprobatrice.

« Il y a des meilleures façons de s’occuper de cela, Colonel. Vous avez essayé de prendre des somnifères? »

« Non. Vous en prenez? » Il y avait de l’inquiétude dans sa voix ; elle pouvait presque l’entendre froncer les sourcils. « Vous savez bien vers où cela peut mener. »

Évidemment, Riza savait de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de ces vétérans d’Ishval devenus accros à leurs médicaments ou aux substances importées de Xin ; elle en avait vue certains à l’hôpital de East City, coincés dans un état léthargique, incapable de s’occuper d’eux même. 

« Si vous n’utilisez que des substances légales, et que vous surveiller votre consommation avec rigueur, il n’y a aucune peur à avoir. Et ces pilules font vraiment une différence. »

« Je n’en doute pas, Lieutenant. Mais la rigueur n’est pas mon point fort. »

Riza repensa à la façon nonchalante dont il avait mentionné l’alcool. Elle tenta une autre voie.

« Quand je ne peux plus prendre de pilules, j’essaye d’autres méthodes. Une tasse de thé, par exemple, ou un bon livre. Des contes pour enfants ou des romances, dans ce genre-là, » elle précisa. « Histoire de penser à autre chose pour se rendormir. »

Elle s’attendait à ce que le Colonel fasse un commentaire sarcastique. L’idée que le Lieutenant Hawkeye lise des livres à l’eau de rose avait de quoi surprendre, après tout.

« Et ça fonctionne? », fit-il plutôt, l’air sceptique.

« Rarement. Mais le temps passe plus vite à lire qu’à fixer le plafond. »

Le Colonel eut un nouveau rire, plus sonore cette fois. Un sourire s’attarda sur ses lèvres après que le silence soit retombé.

Cela faisait du bien, Riza réalisa d’un coup, de parler de tout cela si ouvertement.

Elle ne l’avait fait avec personne - qui pourrait comprendre? - mais c’était bien cela le pire avec ces cauchemars : la solitude. Ce sentiment d’isolement profond qui vous prend lorsque vous êtes réveillé, seul dans votre chambre, au milieu de la nuit silencieuse. Durant ces moments, le monde entier semblait immobile ; le reste de l’humanité aurait pu disparaitre sans que cela ne fasse une différence.

Éventuellement, il y avait toujours quelque chose vous rappelant que le monde continuait à tourner – les phares d’une voiture, un bruit provenait d’un autre appartement – et vous réalisiez que tous les autres n’avaient pas disparu, mais étaient en train de dormir paisiblement comme vous devriez l’être. Et cela rendait le désespoir encore plus profond, l’attente encore plus solitaire, de la même façon que la pire solitude est celle que l’on ressent dans une pièce pleine de monde.

Le Colonel et elle avaient encore de longues nuits à affronter chacun de leur côté, comme deux rescapés coincés sur leur île déserte; Riza n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais même si elle ne souhaitait à personne cette situation, elle ne pouvait nier que c’était un soulagement immense, un poids que l’on ôtait de sa poitrine, de savoir que quelqu’un d’autre qui la vivait aussi.

Il y avait certains avantages, finalement, à côtoyer quelqu’un qui avait partagé les pires moments de son existence.

« Lieutenant? »

Riza s’arracha à ses pensées et tourna la tête vers le Colonel. Il regardait par la fenêtre ; son profil reflétait la lumière de la lune, se découpant du mur sombre derrière lui. Profil qui était assez élégant, elle devait l’admettre – surtout lorsqu’il avait cette expression pensive sur le visage.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que vous rêvez seulement d’Ishval? »

Riza sentit ses muscles se tendre d’un coup.

Le nom « Ishval » flottait dans l’air depuis le début de la conversation sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de le mentionner. Le dire à voix haute semblait presque vulgaire ; Riza avait l’impression que le Colonel venait de briser ce moment fragile aussi sûrement que s’il avait allumé la lumière ou créé une boule de feu au milieu la chambre. Pourquoi poser une telle question maintenant? De quoi d’autre pouvait-elle bien rêver, qui la ferait se réveiller en panique au milieu de la nuit?

Puis Riza réalisa que le dernier moment douloureux qu’elle avait partagé avec le Colonel n’avait, en fait, pas été sur le champ de bataille d’Ishval.

D’un coup, elle comprit ce qu’il voulait vraiment demander.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je rêve seulement d’Isvhal. »

Elle s’apprêtait à continuer, mais s’arrêta pour penser à ses mots avec soin.

Se faire brûler le dos n’avait pas été agréable, évidemment – mais ce n’était pas ce genre de moment qui apparaissait dans ses cauchemars, de la même façon qu’elle n’avait jamais rêvée de son père. Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer cela?

« En général…je ne rêve seulement de ce que _j’ai_ fait à d’autre personnes. »

Le Colonel tourna la tête pour la regarder en face. Malgré la pénombre, Riza ne pouvait pas se tromper : c’était de nouveau ce regard hanté, ces yeux infiniment tristes.

« Tout comme moi. »

Il détourna rapidement le regard.

Le souffle de Riza se coupa. Elle sentit sa bouche s’offrir de surprise, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

Est-ce que le Colonel faisait des cauchemars…du moment où il lui avait brûlé le dos?

Elle avait toujours su qu’il avait été réticent à l’idée – elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi pâle que lorsqu’il avait enfilé ses gants, ce soir là – mais de là à penser…

Un long silence s’installa.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle entendit le matelas grincer de nouveau.

« Pourquoi? » Il semblait réellement surpris.

« De vous avoir demander de brûler mon dos. Je n’ai aucun regret, et je referai la même chose si le besoin se représentait, mais je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à faire cela. »

Le Colonel ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais Riza continua.

« J’imagine qu’une partie de moi pensait qu’après tout ce que vous avez fait sur le champ de bataille, brûler une personne de plus ne vous ferait pas grand-chose. Je réalise maintenant à quel point c’était stupide de penser cela. Alors, je suis désolé. »

Le Colonel la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s’il était dégouté.

« Écoutez-vous un peu, Lieutenant. Vous êtes en train de vous excuser alors que c’est moi qui vous ai blessé. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Tout ceci est ridicule. »

Riza ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux que c’était vrai.

Après un moment, elle se redressa du bureau et reprit son pistolet.

« Bon, » fit elle avec un petit soupir, « nous devrions essayer de dormir un peu. Demain, vous allez avoir besoin d’être au meilleur de votre forme, Monsieur. »

Le Colonel eut un petit rire moqueur; ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ces paroles étaient vides. Mais lorsqu’il répondit, c’était avec la voix assuré et charmeuse qu’il utilisait durant la journée.

« Vous avez raison, Lieutenant. Je vous ai tenu debout assez longtemps comme cela. »

Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard par-dessus l’épaule.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…n’hésitez pas à cogner. Vous ne dérangerez pas. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire, un vrai, cette fois ci. Il avait presque l’air attendrit.

« Je n’y manquerais pas. »

Riza savait bien qu’il mentait. Elle-même ne ferait pas une chose pareille, à moins qu’elle n’ait absolument besoin de quelque chose.

Mais il semblait tout de même naturel de le proposer.

La nuit suivante, lorsqu’elle se retrouva de nouveau à fixer le plafond, Riza pensa au Colonel qui était sans doute lui aussi réveillé dans la chambre voisine. Ils étaient toujours coincés sur leurs îles désertes respectives ; mais dans cette chambre d’hôtel, ils s’étaient fait signe à travers l’océan intraversable. Et d’un coup, les longues heures de la nuit lui paraissaient un peu moins solitaire.

Riza espérait simplement que le Colonel le ressentait aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé! C'était un petit texte très simple pour me pratiquer à établir une amotsphère et du dialogue.  
> Rien ne rend un auteur plus heureux qu'un commentaire - si vous avez apprécié la fic, c'est la meilleure façon de le montrer :)


End file.
